The subject matter described herein relates generally to an LED connector assembly.
LED assemblies are generally used in a significant number of lighting applications. For example, LED assemblies may be used for vehicle lighting, signs displays, industrial and commercial lighting, residential lighting, or the like. Generally, LED assemblies include at least one LED electrically coupled to a circuit board. The circuit board includes power traces extending therethrough to power the at least one LED. The at least one LED is typically soldered to the circuit board to provide an electrical connection with the power traces. The circuit board is retained within a housing that is positioned in the area to be illuminated. Alternatively, the circuit board may be positioned within a display.
However, conventional LED assemblies are not without their disadvantages. In particular, soldering an LED to circuit board increases the difficulty in replacing worn out LEDs. For example, if an LED breaks, short-circuits, or otherwise becomes damaged, the LED cannot be individually removed from the circuit board. Rather, the entire circuit board must be replaced, thereby increasing maintenance time and costs associated with replacing the LED. Current LED assemblies do not provide the ability to individually replace an LED such as one would replace an incandescent light bulb or the like.
A need remains for an LED connector assembly that provides a socket for receiving individual LED package and eliminates the need to solder the LED package to a circuit board.